The purpose of this core is to provide an experimental design, analytic, epidemiologic, and data[unreadable] management resource to the Conte Center. For data management roles in the administration of extant and[unreadable] new data files, the core will provide a repository for the data in the Conte Center in a secured environment.[unreadable] Data will arrive from multiple sources on a multitude of media. Data management will often require[unreadable] sophisticated technology and software expertise to create the final relational databases. From these[unreadable] permanent files, analytic files can be created for final analyses. In addition, the core will provide consultation[unreadable] in experimental design and data collection using epidemiological principles for clinical and experimental[unreadable] populations, and provide statistical assistance in the analysis and reporting the resulting data. Given the[unreadable] rich and complicated nature of many of the clinical databases, sophisticated statistical/epidemiologic[unreadable] techniques will be necessary to: (1) To design and implement data management procedures for all human[unreadable] data in the Conte center, while maintaining the structural (hardware and software) resources required by[unreadable] those procedures, (2) to maintain a central repository in which data from multiple sources are stored, while[unreadable] continually maintaining the security of those data and providing accurate and useable data files for analysis[unreadable] by Conte Center investigators, and (3) to provide general statistical, computer, data management, and[unreadable] clinical epidemiologic consultation and data analysis to Conte Center investigators and other Shared[unreadable] Resources. The statisticians and data managers in this core will be available for consultation in analysis,[unreadable] experimental design, and power in formulating and transforming the research hypotheses into viable projects[unreadable] and for future grant submissions. In addition to these roles, the core personnel will program and debug[unreadable] statistical and data management programs, explain statistical issues in design to project leaders and[unreadable] personnel, provide statistical/analytic programming, explain results from programs, and assist in preparation[unreadable] and reporting of results of the analytic portions of papers and resulting grant submissions.